Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera device, a three-dimensional object detection device, and a lens cleaning method.
Background Information
In a conventionally known onboard camera, adhered contamination due to splashing mud and the like is removed by blowing high-pressure air and high-pressure water onto the glass in front of a camera that is provided on the vehicle body (refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-171491).